Kaito Tenjo vs Jack Atlas
by galaxyeyesmake
Summary: Kaito Tenjo and Jack Atlas duel against each other in order to see who is the one worthy of be called the best dragon tamer...will Kaito be strong enough to defeat the king Jack or will the power of the Crimson Dragon help Jack win this duel instead ? Read the first chapter before the next chapter is uploaded and have a good time...soon i'll upload the next too ...hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

This is a fanmade duel between the master of the Galaxy Dragons Kaito Tenjo and the King Jack Atlas ! Hope you enjoy !

Kaito : so you are the so called King right ?

Jack : yes that's correct kid and you must be Kaito the Galaxy-Eyes Master !

Kaito : yes that's true and i am about to show you what true power is all about ..

Jack : haha you will bow before the King boy ...

The duel begins with each duelist having 4000 life points ..

Jack : Kings always go first so i special summon Solar Wind Jammer from my hand ..

A spaceship appears before Kaito..

Jack : i can summon it when i don't have any monsters but it's attack points are halved so it has 400... Next i summon the Tuner monster Dark Resonator from my hand...

A little fiend appears having 1300 ATK..

Kaito : great so now you have two useless monsters ?

Jack : don't underestimate me boy ...i tune the level 3 Dark Resonator to my level 5 Solar Wind Jammer ...

Jack begins chanting ''the ruler's heartbeats will now fill through here...bear witness to it's creation shaking power...appear now Red Dragon Archfiend...''

A fiendish dragon appears having 3000 ATK ...Kaito is astonished at it's appearance...

Kaito : now that's something i didn't expected ...but don't think i am afraid of something like that...

Jack : haha i place 1 card face-down and end my turn ...

Kaito : fine then i go next...i draaaw...i special summon Photon Thrasher...

A luminous warrior appears holding a sword and having 2100 ATK..

Kaito : i can special summon him when i don't have any monsters and then i summon Photon Crusher...

Another warrior appears this one holding a hammer and having 2000 ATK...

Jack : he summoned two monsters with over 2000 points in one turn...

Kaito : yes but they won't stay cuz i overlay them both to xyz summon this..

The two warriors become orbs of light and explode in the galaxy portal...within seconds Starliege Lord Galaxion emerges...

Jack : so that's an XYZ monster ? But it has only 2000 points ..

Kaito : yes but i use it's effect so by using both of his overlay units i can special summon this from my deck...

A four shaped shining star appears which Kaito throws in the sky and it absorbs all light around then it finally takes the form of a dragon...

Kaito : descend here and now Embodiment of light and my very servant...almighty dragon of light...Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon...

A luminous dragon appears roaring at Jack and Red Dragon Archfiend...

Jack : amazing...

Kaito : now my Galaxy-Eyes attack his Red Dragon with Photon Stream of Destruction...

Galaxy-Eyes attacks but Jack activates his set card...

Jack : i won't let you ...i activate Dimensional Prison so your dragon is banished as it attacked...say farewell...

Kaito : i don't think so because i chain my dragon's effect and because of it both dragons are banished until the end of my battle...

Jack :what ?

The two dragons disappear much of Jack's surprise ...

Kaito : and that leaves you open for my next attack...go Galaxion...

Galaxion attacks and Jack's life points fall to 2000 in an instant...

Jack : not bad kid ...but that's not enough to take me down you know...

Kaito : i end my turn and both dragons return now...

The two dragons once more appear roaring at each other...

Jack : my move now so i draaw...great i activate Red Dragon Vase spell card so because i have my Red Dragon in play i can draw two cards but i cannot special summon for this turn...

Kaito : hmmm

Jack : but still i can attack ...go Red Dragon attack Galaxion...with Absolute Powerforce...

Jack's dragon crushes Galaxion and Kaito's life points fall to 3000...

Kaito : is that all ?

Jack : i place one card face-down and end my turn ...

Kaito : it's been a good time Jack but all good things come to an end...i draaaw...and summon Photon Satellite...

A tiny satellite appears having 0 ATK...

Jack : is this a joke ?. That thing has not a single point...

Kaito : i activate it's effect to combine both of my monsters' leves so they both become level 9 ...

Jack : quess again i activate my trap Fiendish Chain to negate Satellite's effect so now you have a useless monster in play ready to be crushed ...

Kaito : haha i chain the quick-play Spell card Photon Stream Of Destruction so because i have Galaxy-Eyes i can banish a card and i choose your Fiendish Chain...

Jack : oooh noo..

Kaito : now i can use the effect of my monster and they both become level 9 so i overlay them both in order to summon this...

They galaxy portal once more explodes and the entire sky is surrounded by an enormous Sphere...

Jack : what in the world is that thing...

Kaito : meet Number 9 : Dyson Sphere...a monster so huge that it can devour the entire planet ...

Jack : it only has 2800 points so i am not afraid...

Kaito : i activate it's effect so by using 1 overlay unit i can attack you directly as you have a monster with more Attack than Dyson Sphere ...

Jack : you're joken ...

Kaito : see for yourself ...Dyson Sphere end this duel with Imperial Galactic Strike...

Dyson Sphere begins firing at Jack...

Jack : i won't lose like this ...i special summon Battle Fader...

A tiny fiend appears and creates a barrier around Jack saving him...

Jack : when i receive a direct attack i can special summon it so i can then end the battle...it's not over yet Kaito...

Kaito : yes but Dyson Sphere still has an overlay unit and because of it thanks to it's effect i can stop all your attacks ...

Jack : big deal...it's no much for the power of the Crimson Dragon...

Kaito : whaaat ?

Jack's right hand begins glowing and his Signer Mark appears...

Jack : i draaaw...i summon the tuner monster Majestic Dragon...

A little dragon appears having 0 ATK...

Jack : i now tune the level 1 Majestic Dragon to the level 1 Battle Fader and the level 8 Red Dragon Archfiend...

Jack chants ''oo polished lone light now become the one true hight ruler and illuminate this world ...appear my supreme Majestic Red Dragon...

Kaito is astonished at the summon of such a beast...

Kaito : amazing but even though your new dragon has 4000 ATK it can still not defeat my Dyson Sphere ...

Jack : then i activate his effect so now he absorbs your monster's points ...go Power Gain...

The attack points of Majestic Red Dragon rise to 6800...

Kaito : whaaat ?

Jack : and he also negates your monster's effects so this duel is over...Majestic Red Dragon attack with Ultimate Powerforce...

The red dragon fires a beam at the center of Dyson Sphere's body causing it to be destroyed and a massive explosion occurs...

Jack : it's over Kaito...

Will Kaito lose like that ?

To be continued ...


	2. Kaito Tenjo VS Jack Atlas Part 2

The duel between Kaito and Jack continues...Jack has managed to destroy Kaito's Dyson Sphere with the use of Majestic Red Dragon...will Kaito survive or will he lose ?

Jack : it's over Kaito ...

As the smoke clears Jack notices Kaito is still standing having 1000 life points only...

Jack : but how ? You were supposed to lose the duel not just 2000 life points ...

Kaito : i used the effect of my Kuriphoton in my hand...by discarding this monster and by paying 2000 life points i can negate all damages this turn so i am safe from your attack...

Jack : hmmm anyway i place 1 card face-down and during my end phase Majestic Red Dragon returns to my extra deck and special summons Red Dragon Archfiend from the graveyard...

Red Dragon roars at Kaito...

Jack : i end my turn...

Kaito : you are going to regret not defeating me last turn...i draaw..i activate the spell card Photon Sublimation so by banishing 2 Photon monsters from my grave like Thrasher and Crusher i can draw two cards and i have 4 in total in my hand...next i special summon another Photon Thrasher and then normal summon Overlay Sniper from my hand...

The two warriors appear in front of Kaito...

Jack : great ...i can sense another xyz summon...

Kaito : correct... I overlay my two Light monsters to built the overlay network and XYZ summon my Starliege Paladynamo...

The luminous warrior emerges from the galaxy portal having 2000 Attack points..

Jack : brilliant but he still falls short to my Red Dragon Archfiend's 3000 points...

Kaito : no problem...i use his effect so by using both overlay units he negates your dragon's effects and his attack points become 0...

Jack : say what ?

Kaito : now then i attack...go Paladynamo destroy Red Dragon and end this duel...

Jack : i activate the trap card Red Screen...as long as it remains face-up all your monsters cannot attack...

Kaito : ooh great i place two cards face-down and end my turn...

Jack : my move now so i draaw...as i control a level 8 or higher Synchro monster i can special summon Creation Resonator from my hand...

A small flying fiend appears ..

Jack : next i normal summon Barrier Resonator which is also a Tuner like Creation Resonator...

Another tiny fiend appears...

Kaito : wait ...two tuners ?

Jack : my soul is raging Kaito...it's my Burning Soul...i double tune the level 1 Barrier Resonator and the level 3 Creation Resonator to my level 8 Red Dragon Archfiend...

Jack chants ''The Ruler and the Devil will now become one with the Wild Soul and shake the heavens...come forth Red Nova Dragon''

Red Nova Dragon appears roaring at Kaito who is astonished at the summon of such a monster...

Kaito : amazing...

Jack : there is more ...Red Nova gains 500 points for each Tuner in my grave and i have 4 ( Dark Resonator , Majestic Dragon , Creation Resonator and Barrier Resonator ) which means he gains 2000 and he has 5500..

Kaito : what a beast...

Jack : now attack Paladynamo with Blazing Soul Strike...

Red Nova pierces through Paladynamo's body destroying him...

Kaito : i activate Defense Draw trap card to negate the damage and draw 1 card...Plus since Paladymamo was destroyed i can draw another card and i have two in my hand..

Jack : you may have saved yourself but Red Nova cannot be destroyed by your card effects and Red Screen prevents you from attacking so it's pointless to try defeating me with such an overwhelming field...i set my last card and pay 1000 points to maintain Red Screen ...

Jack's life falls to 1000...

Kaito : don't count on it ...i draw ...your Red Nova Dragon is impresive but i also posses a creature capable of defeating such overwhelming monsters and i am about to show it to you...i activate the Spell Card Message In A Bottle which allows me to revive 3 monsters with each having a different level and their attack points become 0 while their effects are negated...i choose the level 8 Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon , the level 1 Photon Satellite and the level 4 Photon Thrasher...

The 3 monsters emerge from the graveyard portal...

Jack : what is the meaning of this ?

Kaito : next i activate Galaxy Quen's Light to make all my monsters level 8 like my Photon Dragon...i overlay the 3 level 8 monsters to built the overlay network...

Kaito begins chanting ''The reversed galaxy will now becomes the surging waves of Light and have thy form revealed.. Descend now Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon...''

The mighty 3 headed dragon appears roaring at Red Nova Dragon while Red Nova does the same to Neo Galaxy-Eyes...

Jack : amazing...

Kaito :when Neo Galaxy-Eyes is XYZ summoned with the regular Galaxy-Eyes as a material he negates all other face-up cards on the field...go Photon Howling...

Neo Galaxy-Eyes casts an overwhelming roar which negates Red Nova's and Red Screen's effects in an instant causing Red Nova's attack to drop to 3500...

Jack : he took away my Dragon's power boost...no way...

Kaito : and there is more because by banishing Overlay Sniper from my grave your dragon loses 500 more points for each XYZ material my Dragon has ...as he has 3 your Dragon loses 1500 points and he is at 2000...

Jack : it can't be...

Kaito : now Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon attack Red Nova Dragon with Ultimate Photon Stream Of Destruction...

The 3 headed Galaxy-Eyes Dragon prepares to attack while Red Nova flies towards Neo Galaxy-Eyes to fight back...Neo fires at Red Nova with all it's might ...within seconds Red Nova is defeated by the attack but Jack still has 1000 points...

Kaito : how did you survived ?

Jack : simple...i used Defense Draw as well so i negated the damage and drew a card...

Kaito : fine but i activate my Trap Card Killing Reward so since i destroyed a level 8 or higher monster i can draw twice...I activate Pot Of Greed as well to draw twice more so i have 4 cards in total...i place 3 cards face-down and end my turn...

Jack : i'll give you a duel point for defeating my Red Nova Dragon but this duel has to end right now Kaito...

Kaito : that's exactly what i thought...

Jack : i draaaw ...time to end this duel...i normal summon the monster known as Kinka Byo...

A spiritual monster appears having 400 points...

Jack : when it's summoned i can special summon a level 1 monster from my grave and i choose Majestic Dragon...

Kaito : say what ?

Jack : i also activate my Spell Card Monster Reborn reviving my Red Dragon Archfiend...

Kaito : i chain my trap Call Of The Haunted to bring back my own ace Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon as well...

Jack : it doesn't matter because i have already won...i tune all my monsters to once more Synchro Summon the mightiest monster of mine ...

Whithin seconds Majestic Red Dragon appears once more...

Kaito : that's exactly what i wanted to see ...

Jack : i activate his effect so now he absorbs Neo's points and negates his effect ...so now he has 8500...

Kaito : what a beast...

Jack : now attack Neo with Ultimate Powerforce...

Kaito : not so fast...i activate Galaxy Tyrano's effect from my hand and chain my second Call Of The Haunted to revive Dyson Sphere...Now Tyrano's effect resolves so when you attack i can special summon him and immidiately perform an XYZ summon...

Jack : are you kidding ?

Kaito : i overlay my level 8 Galaxy-Eyes and my Tyrano...with these two monsters i built the overlay network...

Kaito chants ''The Dragons of Light and Darkness sleeping eternally through the entire universe now merge together to open the gates of truth...manifest yourself Number 62 : Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon''...

The new Number monster appears roaring at Majestic Red Dragon and having 4000 points...

Jack : don't tell me that's your supreme monster ?

Kaito : yes and he is Photon Dragon's true form as well...

Jack : impressive but my attack continues...now Majestic Red Dragon attack Neo Galaxy and end this duel...

Kaito : i activate the trap card Shift ...now you Dragon has to battle with any monster i choose and i choose my Prime Photon Dragon...

Jack : but it's pointless because my beast has 8500 points...it's a suicide for your own dragon...

Majestic Red Dragon fires at Prime Photon Dragon...

Kaito : don't underestimate the power of the Galaxy-Eyes ...i activate Prime Photon's effect so by using 1 overlay unit he gains 200 points for each Rank of every XYZ monster on the field...

Jack : now wayyyy...

Kaito : Prime is Rank 8 , Neo is Rank 8 and Dyson Sphere is Rank 9... Combined there is a total of 25 Ranks which means Prime gains 5000 points and he rises to 9000...

Jack : it exceeded my Dragon's power...it can't be ...

Kaito : now Prime Photon Dragon end this duel with Eternity Photon Stream...

Prime Photon Dragon overpowers the blast of Majestic Red Dragon and destroys him causing Jack's life points to fall to just 500...

Kaito : you don't have anything else to use so i suppose this duel is over...

Jack lies on the ground and Kaito walks near him...

He offers him his hand...

Jack : what's that suppose to mean ?

Kaito : you still are the King don't you remember ? We both had a great duel ...let's do it again sometime...

Jack : fine but next time the King will win kid...

Kaito : haha we'll see...

Fin..


End file.
